Corrupt Readings (Episode 5.2)
Agent Gray: It has become apparent from our operatives' encounter with Anome's enhanced lieutenant, Genev, that we do not yet fully understand the way in which the cheat codes they swallowed have modified their RSIs. We were unable to gather sufficient data from Genev. However, it appears that Anome's less enhanced underlings exhibit similar, if less powerful, code mutations; a study of their RSIs should be useful. Agent Pace has further instruction for you. Operator: It's times like this I regret not being able to jack in. Agent Wong: Cap0ne has arrived. Agent Pace: Saluti, Cap0ne! It is wonderful to be working with you again. In the next room you will find two programs designated to help you on this mission. They will aid you in combating the enemy! While fighting, they will also help relay information to us on Anome's fighters. Please enter the next room, and take Al Kissel and Monty Franguiadakis with you on your mission. Operator: What? Oh, sorry. I was, uh, distracted by something. Right. So, get the two Machines in the next room and head outside. Agent Pace: Buona fortuna, combitante! Best of luck to you on your mission. I know that you will succeed! Operator: Goals for this mission phase are complete. Operator: What? Oh, sorry, I was, uh, distracted by something. Right. So, get the two Machines in the next room and head outside. Monty Franguiadakis: Scanners are ready, sir. Al Kissel: Proceed. Agent Gray: Our specially modified scanner routines are running, Mr. Kennedy. You will engage Anome's thugs detected at the indicated location. Operator: Code corruption is showing on my screen; that's a good sign our pumped-up jerkfaces are inside. Unlimit Reactor: What are you, some kind of superhero? Operator: More of them! Don't let them surround you! Unlimit Reactor: We're here to kiss your *CENSORED* goodbye. Ted Vyse: Aaah! Unlimit Reactor: Anome's had enough of you. Operator: That's all of them. I hope Gray got some good data. Operator: Goals for this area are complete. Go to the nearest exit quickly. Jeff Yamin?: They were yelling, and threatening me. I don't understand what they wanted! My wife works at City Hall... Could that have something to do with it? I told her she should go into private practice, but nooo... Agent Gray: Good. Preliminary indications are... revealing. We have further scanning for you to conduct at the next location. Operator: Huh, I'm not picking up anything in there. Agent Gray: Apologies, operative. Anome's forces appear to have relocated themselves. We are scanning for them now. In the meantime, your reinforcement has arrived. Collect Brown The Exterminator from the room nearby and lead them out of the area. Operator: Ah, there's Brown The Exterminator. Agent Gray: We have relocated the contingent of Anome's forces that we were tracking earlier. The reason for their sudden shift of locale is as yet undetermined. Enter the area and terminate the hostile parties. We will again record their RSI data. Operator: Anomite corruption in the house! Unlimit Reactor: Guess where you are? The wrong place, that's where. Operator: Hey, that's a hardline junction box in there. Now why would-- Heads up! More of them just zapped in! Operator: Those guys really chap my hide. Unlimit Reactor: Hands off, bacon. Brown The Exterminator: Targets eliminated. Agent Gray: We may form several postulates from the data you collected. Postulate one: most of Anome's forces did not ingest a cheat code directly. Anome either found a way to compile a weak version of the codes, or he distributed single codes to multiple redpills in diluted form. Postulate two: the cheat codes have affected these redpills in an unforeseen way. While these weaker redpills are still able to jack out, unlike Genev, it is likely a prolonged and painful process, as their code is not perfectly compatible with the jackout routine. Furthermore, the varied abilities they display are not a normal effect of the cheat codes. The codes appear to have been modified in some way. Not that Anome abruptly reorganized his forces to protect the hardline junction box you just found. The reason behind this is unclear, and bears further investigation. End *Episode 5.2: "Saving Captain Niobe Part 2 Category:Episode 5.2 Missions Category:Machine Missions (Episode 5.2)